Certain electrochemical cells, as for example, lithium cells, nickel cadmium cells, andmagnesium cells are desireable as power sources because of their high energy density. One of the difficulties encountered however in working with these cells in the field is that they are subject to overheating and excessive internal pressures caused by external electrical overstresses.
Heretofore, the art has not provided any type of sensor for monitoring, on a continuous basis, the physical condition and electrical condition of the cells of these batteries as they are used in the field to determine whether such a battery is overstressed.